Broken Herts
by Jackei98
Summary: Cuando dos corazones son rechazados, el unirse puede ser la salvación.
Ambos conocían el dolor de no ser correspondidos por la persona que amaban, ambos ignorados sentimentalmente y vistos como hermanos. Era irónico ¿no? El que ambos estuviesen juntos, descargando sus frustraciones. Orihime al inicio se sintió sucia por eso, el dar su cuerpo a otro que no fuese su amado Kurosaki Ichigo; pero poco a poco esos sentimientos eran alejados por el fuerte placer que el pelirrojo rebelde le hacía sentir con cada acaricia, con cada beso, con cada mordida. Con cada penetración. Al inicio Renji imaginaba que ella era Rukia, pero siempre que tocaba esos pechos, que en los últimos diecisiete meses habían crecido, la imagen de la fuerte Rukia era remplazada por el rostro erótico y excitado de Orihime.

¿Cómo Ichigo la había ignorado? El mismo admitía que la primera vez que vio a la chica de ojos grises era sumamente hermosa, pero de cierta forma le causaba gracia, estaba cogiéndose a la mujer que fue capaz de dejarse llamar traidora para salvarles.

¿Cuándo había comenzado todo aquello?

Pues, había comenzado después de que la chica poseedora de fabulosos poderes se marchara a Hueco Mundo, Rangiku le había platicado todo una noche de copas, le decía que era imposible que Orihime les hubiese traicionado por el simple hecho de que si ¡Ella quería protegerles! Que humor tan negro tenía la vida ¿no?

Después de que volvió, ella lloraba desconsoladoramente ya que el Shinigami Sustituto tenía varios días sin despertar, " _Lo amas demasiado ¿No?_ " Se atrevió a preguntar y ella no lo oculto " _Me gustaría que Rukia me amase si de intenso_ " Dijo. Suponía que se ama a la persona equivocada. Pensó, y luego la beso.

Así había iniciado todo, con un simple beso y siempre que veían la oportunidad lo hacían, pero pronto eso no fue suficiente. Se tocaban, se atacaban, se desahogaban sus frustraciones a través de la lujuria y el deseo carnal. Para Renji fue cuidadoso la primera vez, pero grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrar el himen que delataba la virginidad de la humana; le conto la verdad, el primero había sido Aizen, lo había hecho para recordarle que le pertenecía en mente, cuerpo y alma.

Orihime sintió como el miembro de Renji entraba en ella y solo pudo clavar las uñas en la almohada, era la primera vez que Orihime aceptaba sexo anal. Renji suspiro al sentir nuevamente la calidez y estreches de la joven rodearle y de cierta forma lo extrañaba ¡Dios! Si cuando la vio consiente después de lo sucedido con el primer Shinigami sustituto, las ganas que tenia de cogerla no eran normales en lo absoluto.

—Ren…ji—Gimió ella, con la mejilla descansando en las almohadas—. Du…duele.

—Lo se… ya pasara, te lo aseguro— Pego su propio pecho a la espalda de ella para lamer y chupar el lóbulo de la oreja, luego repitió la acción con el cuello—. Comenzare a moverme.

Aviso y ella asintió.

¡Dios! Ichigo de verdad era idiota, Orihime le daba el mejor sexo salvaje que hubiese podido recibir en su vida, la joven que parecía inocente no lo era para nada, movía las caderas en un ritmo que le hacía enloquecer. Era la segunda vez que intentaba ser más gentil, por experiencia propia sabía lo que podía llegar a doler la primera vez en el sexo anal y las consecuencias si no se tenía cuidado, comenzó con un movimiento lento. Orihime se sorprendió por que le comenzaba a agradar ese ritmo lento, como si el pelirrojo estuviese enamorado.

O como si lo estuviese haciendo con Rukia.

¿Renji pensaría en Rukia? Se lo preguntaba después de la faena, pero esta vez le molesto la tan solo idea de que pensase en ella ¡Oh dios! Le tenía tantos celos, ella tenía a Ichigo y también a Renji ¿Qué le podría quedar a ella?

—Ahh… Orihime.

Se había dado cuenta que solo en la intimidad la llamaba por su nombre de pila y no por su apellido. Le molesto.

Ya no quería estar a la sombra de la hermosa Shinigami y por eso, en cada encuentro sexual que tenía con el pelirrojo, ella sacaba su lado más erótico, pero esta vez era diferente; él ya la había visto tantas veces desnuda, el ya conocía de memoria cada recóndito lugar de su cuerpo y aun así se sentía cohibida.

No querían incluir los sentimientos en el sexo. Y ese fue el primer error.

No se puede tener sexo sin algún sentimiento de por medio y así sea lujuria o deseo, ese sentimiento puede evolucionar a uno más problemático.

¿Amarse?

No, no se amaban y eso lo tenían bastante claro, simplemente se gustaban. Ya se conocían de sobremanera y esa era la consecuencia del sexo, quizá si se gustaban solo por eso. Pero se gustaban al fin y al cabo.

—Más…

—Te dolerá.

—Dame más.

Renji obedeció y dejo a un lado los movimientos gentiles para comenzar con las penetraciones profundas, aquellas que hacían gritar a Orihime sin consentimiento alguno. La tomo de la cadera, saco su recto miembro y lo volvió a meter de una sola vez. Orihime grito y encorvo su espalda, el cabello rojizo de ella llenaba casi por completo la espalda y también se esparramaba por la cama.

—Dios…

Gimió y se relamió los labios, sí que le había dolido, pero ella era una mujer sádica, había descubierto que el dolor y el placer podían ir de la mano.

Le daba gracias a Aizen por hacerle notar eso.

Renji la penetraba sin piedad, bombeaba con una bestialidad que a ambos les gustaba, pronto ella comenzó a mover las caderas siguiendo aquel ritmo, llenando la habitación de gemidos y sonidos húmedos. El tomo un puñado del cabello de Orihime y lo jalo para depositar un chupetón que quedaría en su cuello por días. Ella poso una mano en la mejilla del chico y acerco sus bocas, sus lenguas danzaban eróticamente, las ventanas estaban empañadas.

Sexo, solo tenían eso en común.

.

.

.

—Inoue ¿de verdad te encuentras bien? —Pregunto Ichigo, había notado que ella no caminaba animadamente como todos los días—. Dime la verdad ¿Te paso algo?

— ¡Por supuesto, Kurosaki-kun! —Respondió ella con una enorme sonrisa—. Me encuentro en óptimas condiciones. No te preocupes.

Nuevamente había sucedido, su Hollow se lo había dicho apenas se acercó a Orihime, ella olía a sexo, otra vez.

Pronto llegaron Renji y Rukia junto a todos los demás,

Ahí estaba, Renji también olía a sexo.

 _Te lo dije._

Regaño su Hollow, cerro las manos hasta formar un puño.

— ¡Oye, Renji! —Grito Rukia después de arrojar a la basura el vaso que contenía batido de vainilla— ¿Qué te traes entre manos?

El pelirrojo sonrió como idiota, una sonrisa que a Rukia enamoraba cada día más.

Hoy era el día, Ichigo llevaría a Orihime a por sus Donuts favoritas y luego se declararía. Rukia tenía un plan similar pero no tan cursi.

Ambos observaron como el pelirrojo rodeo el cuello de la chica con su brazo derecho y ella sonrisa sonrojada.

Una mala señal para ambos.

— ¡Pues que Orihime y yo somos pareja!

Dentro de ambos algo se quebró.

 _Ya es tarde._

Se dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

El Hollow rechinaba los dientes con fuerza, la rabia lo estaba llenando, quería partirle la cara a Renji.

Por dentro de Rukia pasaba algo similar, después de que un Hollow poseyera su cuerpo ella podía sentir una tercera compañía, una Rukia más oscura deseaba matar a la princesa que ahora abrazaba a SU Renji.

— ¡Oh! No me lo esperaba ¡Me alegro mucho!

—Renji, más te vale mantener una sonrisa en el rostro de Inoue.

Después de todo, el universo tiene un sentido del humor bastante retorcido ya que en el juego del amor a más de tres le puede romper el corazón.


End file.
